My Rose Prince
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Monica X Micah / Maisu from Rune Factory 3. this fic about Monica's love life after she met Micah, never thought she was in love XD RnR please! hard reviews welcome! One-shot!


Hi guys! I was in mood in Rune Factory 3 now, so anyone who want request I could handle it :) (better one-shot okay?). the reason I made this fic not because they are m favorite couple, because someone request it and I interested to made fic about them :) sorry if this too short but hope you guys will enjoy this fic XD

My Rose Prince

Monica P.O.V'

Hi, I'm Monica, Shara's little sister also Well's granddaughter. I scared talk to strangers because they always make me nervous and I hate being nervous, that why I always bite people even I know that was wrong.

One day me and my sister met some new weird looking guy, his name is Micah. Shara told me she's the one who suggest that name because he was amnesia, I don't believe him at first, I mean why He close with her even they not friends in long time, Shara is the only person I could talk and she's mine!

But then everything changes because that guy. He visited us often and he friendly to everyone, definitely not my type because he look like playboy and smiled to everyone even some he doesn't like it, seriously, it's really hard to honest to everyone?. One day, I argued with my sisters about flowers, she accidentally hit my flowers and she wont repay it, I frustrated and stormed off from store, I didn't saw Micah was in front of me and I bumped to him, I blushed at first but then I pushed him away from me and I run away to Privera Forest without thinking. I stood in the middle of flowers field, Micah obliviously visited for Shara, I could see they like each others but why this hurts me? Then I heard someone call my name, I hurriedly run to the forest, I wasn't thinking at first until I realize I was in the middle of forest, a lot of monsters glared me and I think they will eat me, I ran more to deep forest. Finally I lost and I regret what I have done, but still this wont make me forgive my sister, I heard voices again…..

It was Micah! He slashing those freaky and disgusting monsters and ran to my spot, I thought he would be yell at me like the others but he's different. After he took long breath because he tired and sweaty, he smiled at me and rubbed my head whispering "It's okay, I'm here I'm here…." I cried in his arms for few minutes. When I satisfied, I realize what I have done and hurriedly pushed him away.

"So-sorry!" I panicked. He smiled to me and lend me hand.

"It's okay, let's go home….." he said, he saw I injured and there's wound in my legs, he carried me bridal style to Marian's store, I yelled him to put me down, first I was embarrassed and second I hate shot. Marjorie healed me and then Shara come and hugged me, she's crying, I felt bad and forgave her, we went home together, I waved hands to him, he totally different since that day.

Then whenever he visit, he always gave me gift and secretly we wrote messages to each other, Shara didn't know at first but she suspect to me. One day, I wake up in the early morning and watered the flowers more often, Shara notice that I was energetic and waiting someone.

"Someone gets in love~" teased Shara, I blushed.

"W-what!"

"Don't lie, I can see from your face~"

"You have no proof!" I deny it.

"But you never close with anyone before, specially a guy, so you guys are dating?" I blushed more when she said that. I stepped away from her.

"Y-You can't accused me like that! W-we just friends like you and him!" I yelled at her and started to run away but I bumped to him again.

"Ouch! Where are you going?" he asked me. I blushed.

"N-no! it's none of your business!" I shocked and run away. I heard Shara giggled to me.

I watched the sky in town halls, I left home by 2 hours and decide to go back since I want see Micah more, I embarrassed to asked him to spend time with me even I know he wont mind but I don't want being teased by people, I hate it very much. When I got back, I saw Shara hugged Micah in the flower shop, luckily Well was out. I was shocked, why Shara hugged him? The more important WHY my chest felt hurts when saw this! Then I slammed the door and running to the desserts, hoping nobody will find me, I keep ran and ran until I was trapped by cliff and monsters, I screamed for helps and thought my life will end, but then Micah saved me again, he using the blue twin swords, slashed them, he even using magics, I amazed to him. When he finished, I thought he would be mad this time but he still smiled and rubbed my heads again. This time I believe that I really in love with him….

I sneaked to his home and put mails to his mailbox and run away. Shara noticed that I did something unusual, she's keep interrogate me but I still told her nothing happened. I know she's worried about me but I couldn't tell her. I keep thinking about earlier mail I sent to him, I asked him do you have person that you like or love? And I can't wait to see the answer tomorrow. When I woke up, I hurriedly took a bath and tidy up myself, I even using cologne, Shara surprised. "Wow! You really different today!" I smiled shyly to her. Then Micah arrived and he stared at me, his stare make me nervous and I couldn't concentrate to my job. He quietly gave me the mail and I went to the room to read it. He said yes, I will confessed today but my hearts crushed again when I saw Micah gave Shara the rose that I always wanted to have! I hurriedly run to Privera Forest again but this time, I wont go to dungeon again, I scared Micah will tired to save me because of my stubbornness. I sat on the middle of flowers field, I saw a golden wooly wandering, I mention him to come closer to me, he's very tame an cute, I keep rubbed him.

"You know? I think become monsters is lucky, you don't have problems at all except human hunting your wools" I smiled to him. He nodded.

"It just I never want to be in love but I can't stopped myself! I never wish this would be happen! I really confused right now!" it look at me with question tone, maybe he asked me what happen.

"So the story, I in love with my sister's friend but that guy likes my sister and maybe my sister likes him back too!" she said. The golden wooly shook his head and tried to tell something. "What? No it can't be, I saw them hugging each other, even Micah gave rose to Shara, isn't that proof enough?" then the golden wooly dancing to cheer me up, I laughed at him and I hugged him tightly.

"Thanks so much! I wish I could keep you at home but my Grandpa hate monsters…" I sad sadly, I release him to forest. "See you next time…" I waved at him.

The next day, Shara told me to wait in Town Hall, then I saw Micah approached to me, brought 100 Bouquet and he dressed as Rose Prince! Rose Prince is my favorite tales! I couldn't believe what I see, I want to hit my head to proof this ain't dream.

"Hello Princess Monica, I will become your Prince in 1 day.." he smiled to me. I melted with his voices. I blushed and nodded.

"Tell me, where you want to go?"  
>"I-I want to go Ice RoseBuch!" I said nervously, he took my hand and we walk to there. This first time I ever seen and I jumped around it! Micah keep smiling at me. Then we visited the rainbow and flowers field. I still hadn't satisfied and willing to see night dust in desserts, so I waiting at his home. His home was very conformable and unique, I wish I could live in here too, then I helped him took care his farms, he harvest his crops while I get rid of the weeds, a lo of wooly wandering around his farm, then he showed me his monsters, they all are very tame and healthy, then we wandering around dungeon to get some monsters, items and ores. We arrived in Sol Terrano Desserts – Night Dust and we saw the awesome night sky filled with many stars.<p>

He escort me to home, I gave him a peek on the cheeks and told him that I likes him, then I hurriedly went to home because I scared he was about to rejected me. Shara asked me how days and forced me to tell.

I thought it was very nice and sweet ream when Micah told me he likes me back and I was the reason he visited me, Shara knew from the first, but I very happy that this was real! I hugged him. I don't care if Well didn't agreed as long we could be together.

THE END

yaaay! sorry, hard decide the ending but thanks for read until end XD A little reviews is VERY FINE! and don't forget to favorite this if you like it XD I know there is a lot mistakes but school make me busy, so anyone who want help me edit I wont mind :) just send me messages ok? see you around w


End file.
